Sneaky Archer
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Cloaked under cover of moonlight, Archers can take out targets before ever being seen. Their weakness? Overconfidence." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Sneaky Archer is unlocked at Builder Barracks level two. **The Sneaky Archer uses a crossbow and wears a cloak. It has a green garment with a leather belt and a yellow pouch. ** **The Cloak Ability, unlocked at level two, allows the Sneaky Archer to be invisible to defenses. However, a splash-damaging defense such as a Multi Mortar can still damage it if it targets nearby troops. They can also be harmed by traps. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **Sneaky Archers work well behind Boxer Giants as they are good support troops. ***The Boxer Giant can also trigger other traps, such as Mines, to protect the Sneaky Archers. ***A disadvantage of this strategy is that if the Sneaky Archers are placed too close to the Boxer Giants, then defenses that deal splash damage, such as the Multi Mortar, will be able to damage the Sneaky Archers as well. **A good idea would be to place them first to take advantage of their ability, then put tanks in front before they become visible so they are not harmed. **If there is only a section of guarding a defense, a quick change of troops can allow Sneaky Archers to take it down. **Sneaky Archers will show the location of a nearby if it is in range, even when it is invisible. **Sneaky Archers outrange the Crusher and can snipe away at an unprotected Crusher. ***However, a Push Trap can push them in range. **Placing three Sneaky Archers of relative level near an unprotected defense can take it out. ***This is true for all defenses, including the Multi Mortar. *'Defensive Strategy' **Even though Sneaky Archers cannot be attacked while invisible, they still set off traps. Push Traps can distract the Archers until they become visible. Mines can also damage and weaken them. **You can use a Mega Mine to kill a group of Sneaky Archers. Make sure to place it on the inside, though, so that it isn't set off by other troops prematurely. **Despite the Archers' low health, the Double Cannon will still use all four shots to kill one. Archer Towers are much more efficient at Archer defense. **Similar to regular Archers, splash damage is effective. This makes the Multi Mortar extremely dangerous against them; one volley of shells can destroy Sneaky Archers of relative level. **Placing buildings in front of defenses is a good idea. The Archers will be distracted and therefore turn visible before they lock on to a defense. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **Initially, the Sneaky Archer resembles a level 1 (or 2) Archer from the Home Village, having pink hair and wearing a green cloak. She shoots normal arrows. However unlike the normal Archer, she wields a crossbow instead of a shortbow. **At level 4, the Archer shoots flaming arrows. **At level 5, the Archer's hair turns dark purple, and her cloak changes color to match her hair. **At level 6, the colour of the Archer's flaming arrows changes from orange to purple. **At level 8, the colour of the Archer's flaming arrows changes to a darker purple. **At level 9, the Archer gains a tiara on her forehead, similar to that of a level 6 Archer in the Home Village. **At level 11, the Archer shoots pink fire arrows. **At level 13, the Archer's hair reverts to pink, but she gains a navy blue hood to cover her head. And also at the very front of the crossbow there is a thin piece of metal is added. **At level 17, she receives a tiara-like decoration on her head, similarly to the level 6 / 7 Valkyrie and level 8 Archer. She becomes more vibrant in color as well. ---- *'Trivia' **Sneaky Archers defend as Guard Post troops. However, they do not have special abilities. **The Sneaky Archer resembles a mini Archer Queen, with a cross bow and a cloak ability resembling the Royal Cloak. **Using all Sneaky Archers by slowly trickling them in is a strategy that many players hate as it takes up most of the battle to finish and wastes their Clock Tower boost. **If a Sneaky Archer is deployed right next to a Hidden Tesla, the Tesla will pop up, but it does not start shooting. **When an Army Camp who stations Sneaky Archers is clicked, they clench their fists and raise them in the air, just like the regular Archers. Category:Troops Category:Elixir Troops Category:Ground Troops Category:Special Abilities